gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lord Matthew Blastshot
sure--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 20:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Chill, I'm on Chatango. Sincerely, King George II '' Thank you for showing me that. Pearson's in trouble now. So, he basically wants Skull to be my heir? Skull isn't becoming my heir, then. ''Sincerely, King George II '' RE: No, John, Skull told me you were making him the heir. I said no, they are just doing that to take you away from me. skull said, well whatever, I'm mad at john anyway, I did not have anything to do with this. I was telling William what you told skull. Do not play stupid with me, mr all so mighty. ~ Sir Carlos Clemente Ok, I shall do so. What shall be my part? I shall add it to the [Industries|DI]] film archive. PS: Your video is ready, just too lazy to post it Aye, that can be done. Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Click here for Theme Song. :( I fear we may lose england. So we'll leave to Boston then cause if england falls we'll die O_O. 01:58, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes. But from now on, your going to have to make those major role-playing pages. Sincerely, John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Question :) Hey Matt, could you maybe be someone other than Snape. I was hoping to give the position to Jason as he asked before I think. Anyways, yeah. :) Thanx. -James O'martin re:video aye, if it doesn't error me again Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. np Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Re:Video Redo Fine, I'll do it later, but I hope I'll get payed for this -.- Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 17:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey :D I deleted Macmonger so Don's going to be new second sea lord, xD jk :P, anyway things dont look good :( John with paradox and idk wat to do D: 00:20, July 13, 2011 (UTC) rolf i need guidance 02:05, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:43, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Vid Yes indeed -Kill's Mat before he can do anything- Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace >:D Who's this xD 19:50, July 21, 2011 (UTC) They look fine, dude! John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Coming on I am coming on... this second so if you wish we could meet up, and sorry my connection is really **** so i may be on and off, alot. Admiral Henry of the English Privateers'' 17:59, July 24, 2011 (UTC)'' POTBS Wiki http://potbs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity That wiki allows you to add information about your society. If you want to make a player's wiki for POTBS, you could. I don't want to edit another wiki but you can make one. -- 17:25, July 25, 2011 (UTC) 0_0 Benjamin Macmorgan 18:49, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I think your one of the smartest men I've met XD John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Vid Request Here it is Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace300px|left U spammed me Here is your consequence Hahhaahahahah - Yes. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Rofl lol 21:26, August 2, 2011 (UTC)ur favorite :P Hello :) Hey Matthew! You don't really know me, but you voted neutral on that voting blog. I didn't really get it, so I wanted to send you this message. Here is what I will do if I become admin: *Try to make ALL users happy *Try to end fights *Listen to users like you about recommendations *And many more. I have been an admin and bur before, I got demoted for a mistake I made, I am more than willing to admit it. I have learned my lesson and it will not happen again. If you could please maybe think again about your vote for me, that would be great :) Thanks! 20:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) On leave... This is an official notice of Lord Robert Macmonger's leave of the Royal Navy for vaction. Docement States the following, Robert ' Livinigston ' Macmonger Shipstealer is now on leave ( vaction ) for the next two weeks to relax at Johnny Goldtimber's Spa and Relaxtion Center ( whatever it's called lol ). During this leave of abense Robert is not to be called unless by the King himself :P. He must also be left alone for the next two weeks. Then when the two weeks end Robert ' Livingston ' Macmonger Shipstealer will get his postion of Second Sea Lord of the Royal Navy. With Regards, Meet in Game Lord Matthew I need you to visit me in kings arm on Vachira at 10:00 am eastern time tomorrow. If you can, respond. Anonoymus They look fine, but maybe they should have a choice between that tan and red. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Could I see the rule where it says no wars?--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 21:57, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Shadoe Hello! I was wondering if Lord Shadoe of the East India Trading Company could get a high rank in the Royal Navy. Thanks! 22:05, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Is that a high rank? Please explain. 22:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Thank you! Can I not be at the bottom of the list please O_O, if so, can you change that, I don't want John yelling at me, lol. What uniform do I wear? 22:25, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Designs Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace New Ship Classes bungoona03.jpg largeriggingandsailplan.jpg|This is the medium, the other is the light Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Re:Poster Looks good. Though you should have tried to make the Flying Dutchman into a Royal Navy ship :P Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Here it is Make the font a bit bigger, but I like it! John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW A Lesson You need to Learn some American History. ( not trying to be rude But - ) America DECLARED INDEPENDENCE From the British, Thomas Jefferson wrote a Section for The Wrong Doings f Great Britian. idk how u dont know this, im 13 and ik it! and i bet ur older than me! So why would i take off any Anti-British stuff when AMERICA was ANTI-BRITiSH! The British treated the colonies unfairly with outrageous Taxes, which the people over in Europe didnt have. and Laws were made to give them no say in how they lived! Why on Earth would you expect there to not be a Anti-British kinda thing in the AMERICAN DECLARATION OF INDEPENDENCE when the whole purpose of Revolution was because of Britian treating them un-fairly? - From The American History Geek That doesnt matter, and isnt my point. Usually i stick with History, but its a FAN - WIKI, nothing has to be Historically Correct, its HIS guild and HIS page, he can run it how HE wishes and can put on his guild page what HE wants. ( unless its not supposed to be on it. ) Im ruler of a Country, a country that belonged to BRITIAN before it gained Independence but i dont really feel like waiting 30 Year's just so History is Correct. Now would you? Ik that -_-, and your the only person who wants to wait 30 stupid year's just bc you dont like the way history was made and done. its not the Americans fault we left, its ENGLANDS. None of us will even play this game in 30 year's we wanna have 'FUN 'while we still CAN. and i know what the Year is. i KNOW my history. and i KNOW how to have fun on a stinking 'GAME!!!!!' Re: :P -ties ponytail to Matthew's hiney, sticks fingers onto hat, uses bloody wig as a towel, and eats the eyeballs- [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] -puts Matthew on ignore, and makes commendations invalid, since Pears ended up not banned- [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] Old Body Types Hey! Do you want the old body types back? Check out Petition:Bringing the Old Body Types Back! Thanks! 21:09, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Question Whats up with blowing up Port Tariff and stuff on the Kings talk page? I'm sorry, I actually have a life and couldn't log on :P Sorry for being popular. I said I "might" render them invalid. I never did. HA! [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] Damn you, Blastshot, can't you take a joke? Do you even know what a joke is? [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] Warning Oi, this is a warning, you and john stop cursing or you're going to get a strike. ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 18:06, August 26, 2011 (UTC) response read the next line old man, u were being delusional when u said that xD rich is liek way older and u r young and energetic xD btw u like :o? Jack Pistol yes :P [[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] 16:11, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Yo :P Rofl are we going to make a page about the NEW navy guild? Meet me on FB. [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] From Dear Lord Matthew Blastshot Here is your poreat :D from A Moment I was AFK all last night, I lookd through chat history and you asked for a moment several times. Very sorry, and what do you need? Respond on my talk, if possible. Support France? RE: Lord Johnny Goldtimbers Ok, First! Removing the Monarchy from power is one thing but exiling them is another, Benjy should be the Prime Minister of France and the Chief Commander of the French Military and the Monarchy needs to be then just symbolized Figure instead of a true Leader. Second, England is suppose to hate France actually and they hate us. So supporting them against Spain is the complete opposite thing to do in History! The War of 1812 Napoleon took over France and was defeated by England and Prussia at Waterloo which we were allied with Spain. Quite the oposite way around Irony........ Samuel is mad that he will be losing his Titles in France, Tell Benjy to keep the Kings and Queens and what not but make France what England is today or Parliment which Limits the Monarchy's Power but gives the Prime Minister AKA Benjy the control over France's Government, Military, and Money but the Parliment must Agree on his Choices. Consider this Idea to end everyone's complaining Lord Blastshot. 16:49, September 6, 2011 (UTC) How dare you Johnny! Its not "Benjy" its Benjy the Benny Banjo! Jeez, I think we've been over this before. Tis tis .Benjamin Macmorgan Sorry it took so long, also prince leon portreat was really hard lol. Anyways here they are from Paradox Yes you can remake the paradox page along with John Breasly. -- 15:04, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Aren't we at peace with the Paradox right now? Why bother. I'll talk to him. [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] meet up How would you like to meet up in game.... at any time you wish, just message me back and We'll see what we can arrange! Lord Richard Harrington 19:26, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Guilty Shade is guilty. I found the Royal Navy Cannons hidden on Shade's secret island and when I looked I found that he had everyone you thought were guilty tied up! I deduced that he did this so you would think that they did it all together and were in hiding so that you couldn't catch them. BUT I checked for prints on the cannons and found that Sparrow's, Gibb's, Barbossa's, and Jolly Roger's were all on the cannons. I then found out that Shade had hired them to steal the cannons for him. But to make sure they wouldn't sell him out he knocked them out, tied them up, and put them on his secret island which he thought nobody could find. This has been another case solved by Investigator Jason Yelloweagle! :-shoots Jason while he's halfway through his explanation- -Takes everything that Jason took away from him.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 18:49, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ?_? You kept on saying my name on chat and then I had to go and got abit confused. Were u trying to ask or tell me soemthing? Jack Pistol Do you need help with your userpage? Lol. 23:01, September 25, 2011 (UTC) It says you are confused! Lol. 23:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Access Hey Mat, just a reminder that your access expires in 4 days, you better make your final leveling. Did you hear that Bill reacher level 42? It's wounderful. 13:50, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- ''Bot 15:24, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:24, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Ahoy Lord Matthew :)!!!!!! How you doing? Re:Get On Game Can't right now, am only on through wireless :P Hmmm.... what do ye want? Re:Can I do it? Aye, when I get to it. Still working on the SSs (SkyShips). Re:Where? You said sunday... Then you're never gonna get them :| -bruns dress- I will get them to you tomorrow when I'm good and ready. If you alter the deal... -holds papers over fire- ;) When I'm good and ready, Mr. Blastshot -puts papers in pocket- Re: Designs Images These might not be the best pictures, and disregard the extra words. SUNP0086.JPG|SkyShip (Frigate Type) SUNP0087.JPG|Shoe Knife